1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to camera modules, and also to a method for making the camera modules.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical zooming is a common function of camera modules. A liquid crystal lens is driven by a driving unit to change the focal length to achieve optical zooming in the camera module. Hence, it is important to make the liquid crystal lens to electrically connect to the driving unit.